


Your Summer

by RickedSab



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Slow Burn, Teasing, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedSab/pseuds/RickedSab
Summary: In this dimension, Summer's dad, Jerry Smith married his long time girlfriend Beth Sanchez.Beth Sanchez-Smith persuaded Jerry to move and live with them, with her father Rick Sanchez. Beth does not want to leave her dad alone who refused to be taken to the Nursery Home Care for the old ages.Summer was introduced to her grandfather-in-law and never thought she would find herself attracted to the smartest man in the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenKristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKristo/gifts).

> This is a gift to my favorites Rick and Morty fan fic writers!  

> 
> ***********
> 
> So, this is my first pairing of SumRick. This idea popped to my head overnight and I just need to write it right away before it disappears.. this maybe a little bit OOC.
> 
> There are few SumRick fics out there and I would like to contribute to the fandom! 
> 
> Leave a comment.
> 
> I do not own Rick and Morty.

Summer leaned down and snorted the pink crystal dust that was lined up on the coffee table. It stung as the burning sensation crawled through her nose and made her teary eyed.

The pain was reduced as the drug started to kick in her system, she felt herself floating, her surrounding suddenly became clear, the party lights in the house are more vivid. And a warm tingly feeling was forming under her stomach, making her feel hot. 

"Oh Summer, you go girl! You really are the coolest girl in the campus!" Tammy exclaimed, giving her a proud grin and shoving a red cup of vodka in front of her.

Summer smiled proudly, and took the cup, chugging all the contents.

Tonight will be the best night, she vowed to lose her virginity to the hottest boy in campus, Toby Matthews. She'll show to her stupid ex boyfriend who dumped her for not being "ready". Her bestfriend Cristina will help her get Toby Matthews under her skin.

She lacked the sexual confidence or call it the "slut attitude" that's why she is making herself drunk but the drug was out of the question.

Tammy talked to her through it, that she should try because they only live once and guaranteed her that it is safe and surely make her feel she is in heaven.

She couldn't care less where Tammy got the drugs. She already had a convoluted plan on making the famous crush in her high school to be hers.

"Let's dance!" Tammy shouted over the loud music and stood up. She took Summer by the arm and squeeze themselves through the crowd and started to dance.

Summer can't stop herself giggling, she raised both her hands and swayed her hips along with the music. She was enjoying herself until a hand encircled around her waist, she threw a glance over her shoulder and it was Ethan, her ex-boyfriend.

She quickly turned around and backed away from him. "Don't touch me!" Summer said firmly.

"Why Summer baby, can't say hi?" He slurred and winked at her then emptied the bottle of beer he was holding.

"Don't call me that". Summer snapped, her mood suddenly changed.

"Oh come on, are you still angry that I dumped you? You can still be my girl if you want". He suggested and was already closing the distance between them, kissing her sloppily. Summer immediately shoved Ethan who staggered and almost tripped. 

"What the fuck Ethan!?" Summer was furious and was about to kick his ass but Tammy already beat her to it. 

"Hey, fuck face, not cool!" Tammy pulled Ethan back and turned to face her, she kicked him between his legs. Ethan slumped down on his knees and wailed from the pain like a little girl. Summer watched him suffer, darkly satisfied.

"You f-fuckin' bitch, Tammy!". He stuttered drunkenly, holding his family jewels.

"Not in my own house you little dipshit". There was something authoritative in her voice. Tammy bent down and carried Ethan, fire fighter style, lot of teenagers were cheering, hollering as they followed Tammy outside her house.

Summer thought she was tripping but there was definitely something different about Tammy when Ethan called her a bitch and she is a hell lot of stronger for a teenager, carrying her ex-boyfriend like a limp doll over her shoulder. 

Her little reverie was interrupted as she caught a glimpse upstairs, she definitely seen that jacket. Its Toby Matthews who disappeared with one of the rooms.

_He must be drunk and tired._ Summer thought, she looked at her phone 11:05pm, oh shit it's already late, she did not notice that time flies so fast, she shrugged and made her way upstairs.

Despite the loud music, she heard someone laughing through the door. She pressed her ear but noticed the door was already opened. 

Summer can't believe her eyes. Cristina, her bestfriend was on all fours, Toby Matthews behind her, holding her down, fucking her dog style. Good thing they didn't saw her, both of their eyes were screwed shut from the pleasure.

She immediately backed away and shut the door and slump against it. Her chest felt tight and her throat constricted as she prevented herself from crying. How could she do this to her? They had a plan formed that Cristina will make Toby made out to her. She was suppose to help her get Toby Matthews. Well, she can't blame her bestfriend if she also has hots for him. Toby was a charmer.

She did not know that tears are already sliding down her cheeks. She wiped the tears using the back of her hands and ran downstairs and bumped into Tammy.

Tammy goofy grin dropped as soon as she saw Summer. Her eyes puffy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tammy asked concerned. 

She met Tammy few weeks ago and she was already close to her. She does not want to ruin her friendship for being a party pooper, Ethan was already enough.

"Yeah, Thanks for kicking his ass!" Summer said cheerily. "Let's get fucking drunk!!!" She slung an arm around Tammy's shoulder and made their way to the adult beverages.

***

Summer groaned from the splitting headache, the pain doubled as soon as she opened her eyes, sunlight piercing her sensitive eyes, her blinds in her bedroom were wide open. She used the back of her arm to cover her eyes.

She tried to get up but the awful hungover pulled her down.

"Fuck". She hissed. She tried again, and slowly sat down and the first thing she noticed was a pill, it was a pain reliever and a glass of water on her table beside her bed.

She popped the pill in her mouth and greedily drank from the glass, some of the liquid trickled down her neck. That's where she noticed her clothes has changed to her tank top with her black lacy panties still on.

She does not remember how she got home. All she did was drink and dance. Perhaps Tammy took her home because she was too drunk to do it herself.

She checked her phone on her bedside 9:15am. Her dad and Beth would be home in the next few hours from their honeymoon. She needed to sober up.

"You're up". A familiar hoarse voice came out of nowhere making her jump. She searched for him, Rick seating on her armchair with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously. She pulled her covers up to her chest like a shield, protecting her modesty. She obviously did not lock her door because from her drunken stupor. The headache hit her again like feeling her head swim, she shut her eyes closed.

She felt the edge of her bed dipped, when she opened her eyes, Rick was already seating at the edge near her feet.

"Do you know what happened last night?" His face was stern, voice tight. 

She gulped, oh god no. She probably did something embarrassing! She can't face Rick. She wanted to disappear. "N-no..."

Rick sighed. "Do you remember how did you get home?"

"No..." Summer wished the bed could swallow her. She felt ashamed. Then Rick fully faced her, his body turned to her.

"Do you-do you remember trying to get into my pants?" Rick staring at her intently.

Summer felt the blood rush to her ears and her cheeks flushed.

"What?!" She asked incredulously. "Get out of my room you creep!" Summer yelled and started to get away from Rick. She stumbled from her bed and fell, her other leg was tangled with her sheets while her other foot rested on the floor, Rick stood up and walked to the other side giving him a perfect view of her crotch. Her tank top ridden up to her chest, showing the swell of her breast.

Summer looked up to Rick a like deer caught in the corner.

Rick wanted to let out a groan from the sight of her. Jesus, she look so fuckable. Disheveled hair, droplets of water that trickled on her chin down to her neck that disappeared inside her tank top. He badly wanted to lap it up earlier.

He need to get his shit together, she is now part of his family, thinking that way to her is really messed up _YOU'RE NOT EVEN BLOOD RELATED SHUT THE FUCK UP AND OWN HER. _Rick shove down his dark thoughts. His face remained stern and helped her up.

"So this is-this is what I get after helping my granddaughter-in-law take care of her sorry ass because she was too drunk to manage herself." Rick grumbled.

Rick's close proximity made Summer feel hot, like Rick sparked her senses. Rick musky scent and aftershave with a hint of vodka on his breath made her difficult to breathe. She hoped Rick did not notice that. Her perverse thoughts of him were totally inappropriate, she shouldn't think of him that way, he is now part of the family. Summer get your act together! She thought to herself.

"I still can't remember anything... That was something out of the line Rick and I hope you won't bring it up to my dad." She looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me Summer? Do you know how fuck up that sounds? Y-you think I will tell your dad that you tried to tug this... uh never mind." He put his hands on his lab pocket to prevent himself from losing his mind.

"I'm sorry Rick. I was not myself and probably didn't mean any of that." Summer said, she was not sure if she believe herself on that bull crap. She knows that she has a dark fuck up secret that nobody should know. Especially this man in front of him.

"Yeah. Whatever." Rick waving his hand in dismissal and started to leave, and before closing her door. "Then you should _**probably**_ don't drink too much and don't start a game you can't finish, Summer."

Summer just stared on the closed door. '_Don't start a game you can't finish' _those words lingered in her mind. Her heart suddenly raced from anticipation. What game? Oh shit. She couldn't bring herself to do that. It is certainly a dangerous game.

"Because I'll probably finish what you started." Rick muttered as soon as he closed the door.

He completely forgot why the he stayed in Summer's room. He needed to ask her about the drugs but he was too distracted thinking about fucking her. Of course, he couldn't stay in there with a hard on. He groaned.

That is why he's been taking his grandson instead of Summer during adventures. Summer was nothing but a distraction. He took out his flask and took a swig and burped loudly and went downstairs towards his garage.

***

_Earlier - 3.00 AM_

_Tammy gave the uber driver Summer's home address and money to take her home as she was too drunk to drive to do it herself. _

_"Hey young lady, we're here". The driver nudge Summer but she was like a dead fly. _

_The driver sighed and had no choice but to carry her passenger. She won't leave the young lady outside the street passed out._

_He sat her up and put his arm behind her waist and slung her arm around his neck to keep her up. He half carry and half drag the teenager until they were in front of the door._

_He laid down Summer and immediately rang the door bell many times and ran off._

_Rick Sanchez was just dozing off when the doorbell rung multiple times. His bloodshot eyes snapped open. He looked at the clock 3.04 AM. **Summer. **Rick did not bother putting any pants. _

_He went outside his room with only his boxers and wife beater._

_He opened the front door and there was Summer lying on the floor. She reeked of alcohol, and vomit. He rolled his eyes._

_"Summer, get up you little shit." He was waking her up using his foot, but she won't budge. _

_His brows furrowed. He_ _nudge her shoulder to turn her around. Her dress was stained with vomit. She looked like hell... No, he knows when someone is passed out drunk, but Summer looked drugged. He immediately scrambled to his feet and cup her face, her usually rosy lips and flushed cheeks were pale. He immediately checked her eyes, her whites were pure dark blue. **What the fuck?**_

_Her breathing was shallow, he pressed his fingers on her neck, feeling her pulse which was dangerously slow. **Shit. **A drugged overdose._

_"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He angrily asked his passed out drunk granddaughter-in-law. He huffed in frustration. He immediately scooped her bridal style and took her inside his garage and laid her down on his work bench._

_He laid a flat hand on the side of his work bench and the desk started to scan his hand opening a decontamination unit. He plucked one of the vials and syringe from the case. _

_He turned the vial upside down and hold it up in the air and kept the needle tip in the medicine and pulled the plunger down filling up the syringe._

_Using his free hand, he trace her upper arm, his callous hand gently press on and pulled Summer's soft skin so that it is slightly tight._

_He slowly pushed down on the plunger to inject the medicine. Once the medicine is injected, he carefully removed the needle and slap a bandaid over the area where he gave the injection._

_He took a clean bucket and waited for few minutes then Summer gasped for air and he immediately placed the bucket under her chin as she started to heave and throw up._

_"There.. Good girl, you'll be fine." He said in soothing words, rubbing her back in circles._

_He brought a glass of lemon water to her lips. "Take a little sip SumSum. Your stomach still sensitive" She did take a little sip and she liked the pet name he gave her. "Now, take more sip but do not swallow, wash your mouth with it and spit it out." Summer did as she was told and there was something arousing on how those words rolled out from his lips._

_"That's my girl." He said huskily. Rick's brusque but tender voice sent a warm pool between her legs. He brushed away some of her hair strands stuck on her face and tucked it behind her ear. Summer leaned to his touch to feel his callous palm against her flushed cheeks_ _"Yaknow that I like you, right Rick". Summer muttered drunkenly her eyes still closed._

_"Sheesh, S-Summer. The drugs really fucked your brain, huh." Rick said, was not even surprise with Summer's admittance. _ _Her breathing and pulse has return to normal. _ _However, Summer's body heat was ridiculously high as he scoop her again and took her upstairs, towards her bedroom._

_Rick is not sure yet what kind of alien drug she consumed but he knows she'll be alright. Must be the side effects of his medicine fighting off the toxins out of her body causing her a high fever._

_"Summer, I-I need to know where'd you get those drugs?" Rick watched Summer open her half lidded eyes and stared at him intently. The whites of her eyes return to normal but her dark green pupil were blown out. **Oh Fuck**. Rick has seen those large pupil eyes before, it was when Morty asked him to create a potion that will make his crush fall for him but turns out a fucking huge mistake, massively turning humanity to kronenberg shit. Except Summer consumed a strong aphrodisiac without any fuck up potion but nothing feel-good-drugs-that-kills-you-slowly-without-knowing._

_"m' sorry, Rick." Summer slurred and snaked her arms around his neck and Rick was surprised with how she strongly pulled him for a feverish kiss. Rick thought it was only his imagination so he started kissing her back but realised it was not. His eyes widen and he pulled back._

_"W-woah, woah, Summer, stopped! you got drugged and you're acting on impulse!" Summer ignored Rick protest and pulled him again for another kiss which Rick found rick-diculous to return her kiss. _ _She pushed him and rolled on top of him without breaking their heated kiss._

_Summer started straddling his hips, he can feel her heat enveloping his junk through his thin boxers. It felt exquisite only feeling her slick heat through her panties. Summer moaned at the contact and Rick grunted salaciously. _

_Rick was gripping the sheets with all his might, knuckles white, he knows the drug effect will pass soon and he does not want to take advantage of Summer in the state she was in. **He admits that he is an asshole but he is not a dick, not someone who always think of their dicks. Amirite?** Rick thought, trying to convince himself._

_Summer broke the kiss and bit his shoulder playfully and moved gently to kiss and nip his neck up to his jawline where she suck the sensitive skin, just below the ear, leaving a mark._

_"Sh-shit" Rick swore quietly and gasped from the pleasure, it was really painful for him to control himsef. "Summer, you have to stop, th-this is not right." Rick was more like pleading than ordering her to stop and as he said this, he tilted his head away to give her more access **Wow, you're a real champ Rick Sanchez**. _

_Rick knows that he still has some of moral compass left but it feels like it'll crumble soon._ _Summer purred against his ear, nip and licked his earlobe "I want you Rick, don't you want me?" She asked seductively and Rick watched her lean back and slowly remove __her sexy black dress, revealing her perfectly pair of soft mounds staring right through him, her hair fell, cascading over her shoulders. _

_Rick growled and still has not let go of the sheets. _

_She moved her hands under his tank top feeling his taut and lean muscle on his chest. Rick shuddered. She pulled up his tank top all the way to his armpits and she started to lower herself down, kissing Rick's sternum, _ _down to his stomach and trailed down to his v-line, then the happy trail of little hairs on his abdomen that disappeared inside his boxers. Summer's hands seems to be all over his skin except she has not touched his junk yet._

_Summer smiled devilishly as she hooked her thumb on his waistband but was startled when Rick pulled her wrist until her face was leveled against his chest and held her down. His chin rested on her head, her soft mounds flushed against his stomach and her erected nipples poking against it. Summer felt Rick's junk like a gun pointing at her soft tummy. Rick took a deep shaky breath._

_Time to put his feet down. He is not going to fuck Summer like some cheap whore. He wants her to be herself, not because she was drugged. Yes. She will give her what she wants but not like this. If she wants to be ruined, he'll ruin her for anyone else._

_Rick firmly held her down, his arms caged around her. She was no longer straddling him. His hand rested firmly on her waist while his other arm firmly wrapped around her shoulder while caressing the back of her head._

_"Y-you just need to sleep this off Sumsum." Rick said gruffly._

_"Hmmm... This is... this is nice Rick..." Summer murmurred. She loves how he encircled his arms around her. Summer basking in his warm embrace. She listened to the steady rhythm of the beat of his heart against his chest until Rick's heartbeat_ _l__ulled her to sleep._

_Rick doesn't know why he allowed Summer to be this close to him but maybe he knows because she won't remember any of this as the alien drug she consumed will likely eat her memory during her high._


	2. Chapter 2

Summer spent her whole morning. Thinking about Rick. Was he there with her the whole time watching her sleeping? And Rick helped her changed her clothes. Summer blushed hard. She covered her face with her hands from shame. She let out a frustrated groan. The guilt and shame was eating her. Did she say something stupid while trying to make a move on him? Part of her wants to remember and part of her wants to disappear. _Don't start a game you can't finish' _ Summer sighed. 

She shouldn't think too hard about it, the painkiller and glass of water he prepared because he knew the impending hungover when she wakes up... Summer felt her heart swell. Her fondness of him only grew hard which she tried in vain to bury.

Summer stood in front of the garage door with a piece of paper 'KNOCK FIRST' sign pinned on it. Summer wanted to thank Rick for taking care of her last night.

She raised a hand, knocking softly. No response. She opened the door carefully and snuck her head over the door "Morty? Grandpa Rick?" she said quietly but the garage was conspicuously empty with the spaceship parked. They probably went for another adventure, Summer thought.

She let herself in and wandered in his garage. Checking out all kinds of science stuff in his workshop.

*****

Three huge aliens with twin long heads with multiple limbs are after the two humans running away from them. The aliens with modern guns fired laser beams at the two running thieves.

Rick fires back, with a perfect aim to the head, one of the twins head exploded, the other guard aimed at Morty's back, Rick pushed Morty behind the huge dumpster before he was hit.

"Damn it, Morty!' Rick hissed as the laser beam hit his shoulder, grazing his skin.

Morty eyes widened. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" Morty panicked as he sat beside Rick.

Rick threw the gun at Morty's hand and clumsily hold it.

"Wh-wh-what do you want me to do with this Rick?" Morty asked innocently with wide eyes.

"Morty! Y-you-you fucking shoot them first and ask dumb questions later!" Rick scolded.

"I-I don't want to do this Rick! I wanna go home!" Morty said with a horrified face. Rick rolled his eyes.

"Either shoot them or they blow our brains out, Mo-EEUGH-rty." Rick said while he patch himself up.

Morty hesitantly obeyed and started returning the fire and hides back at the huge dumpster. The dumpster rattled behind them as the guards kept firing at their direction and who were getting closer.

"I-I don't wanna die yet Rick, I'm too young! I still have to marry Jessica and raise our kids!" Morty rambled.

"Shut up, Mo-URRP-rty! quit bitchin' a-and stop being a pussy! keep firing at em'!" Rick said setting aside the glowing dark blue crystal he was holding with his free hand and pulled out a small silver ball from his labcoat with a red button on top of it and pressed the button. Rick strongly chucked it towards the guards before ducking back.

The small silver ball began to beep quickly and small dot of red light blinked then stopped... ten seconds have passed but nothing happened. Rick and Morty can hear the alien loud chortles.

"Rick! It didn't work - what the hell was th-" Morty was cut off by the big explosion. Morty felt the ground vibrated under his feet and his ears rang, feeling a little nausea. The limbs and visceral of the guards and bystanders flew everywhere, some fell on Morty's direction making a splat sound on his forehead. Morty quickly wiped it off.

Morty peeked again scanning the damage and his eyes grew larger when he saw that there were more guards coming, one of the guards was holding a bazooka like weapon and pointed it to their direction. Morty aimed his gun at them and started pulling the trigger but it's nothing but empty clicks, he chucks it somewhere and duck back.

"Rick! We're out of ammo! Oh shit! And th-they fucking-they have a fucking missile!!!" Morty sat back and hug his knees against his chest and began to rock back and forth "This is it, were going to die! We're fucked in the ass!"

"I wonder if you really have my genes in you Mo-UURP-rty, you're such a fucking pussy." Rick said and craned his neck to check.

Morty felt those words hot in his ears, snapping his attention, and sprang from his feet. "Well you don't exactly make it easy Rick! You-you know words hurt! A-and-" 

Rick cut him off. "Holy shit Morty! w-we have to — we need to get the fuck outta here Morty!" Rick said and immediately shot a portal in front of them, yanking Morty to his side, and ran towards the portal before the projectile reach them.

*****

Summer was about to leave but a sudden green swirling maelstrom appeared in front of her spitting Rick and Morty catching her off guard. Summer saw Rick's surprised face. "What the fu-" cutting Rick off and crashed himself onto her, stumbling down. 

Summer felt the wind was knocked out of her, Rick on top of her with a compromising position where his face buried between the valley of her chest, while Morty is sprawled on top of her legs.

Rick immediately hauled himself up, pocketing the portal gun and dusting himself off and stride towards his workbench while Morty helping his sister up. 

"You okay?" Morty asked Summer.

"Y-yeah." Summer said quietly. "Wait, Is that blood?" asked Summer. "Oh my god Morty, are you alright?" Summer asked alarmed. 

"It's not my blood." Morty immediately said. Morty turned to his grandfather. "That's it! Rick! I've had - I've had enough! n-n-no more of this stupid adventures!" Morty said furiously.

"Whatever, y-UURP-you little piece of shit" Rick grumbled. Rick rolled his eyes while pulling out his flask and took a swig, and leant back against his workbench.

"Th-th-the whole time, y-you-you could've just portaled us outta there! But we have to kill innocent people!" Morty continued and fuming.

"Come on Morty, where's the fun in that, huh? And they are Alien Mo-UURP-rty, not people." Rick corrected. Rick chugged all the contents in his flask before turning around, pulling out a fresh flask on the top shelves and pretended to work something on his work bench. 

"Rick you-you almost got us killed! A-a-and if killing innocent creatures is fun, I'm out! Next time you're going to an adventure, don't think about tagging me along, I'm done!" Morty angrily shouted behind Rick's back and can hear Morty shuffling his feet away from him. Rick winced as the garage door slammed shut. Rick just didn't want to deal with Morty's bitchin so he pretended doing something.

Summer watched Morty left, thinking about running after her brother to console him. Her shoulders slightly tensed as the garage door locked with a light click. Suddenly feeling a little bit vulnerable, and nervous being alone with Rick. Like she's locked out with a lion's den. Forgetting about her little brother.

"A-alright, Summer. Whaddaya w-URRP-want." Rick asked turning to face her. 

Summer snapped her attention to him and rubbed her arm and shifted on her feet. "Nothing grandpa Rick. I just came here to say thanks" She said with her nonchalant teenager voice trying to avoid looking directly at Rick.

"What for?" Rick asked sounding a little snappy, eyes slightly squinted.

"I forgot to thank you, uhm about last night, you know taking care of me." Summer said. 

Rick raise half his brow. "Thought you're here to finish what you started." Rick deadpanned.

"What?! No. Gross" Summer scoffed but Rick can see the redness on her cheeks.

"Yeah, 'gross' -" Rick said air quoting with his hands and continued "on telling me you want me."

"Look, I don't want this to be awkward between us... So could you please just forget about what happened?" Summer said pleading, not looking anywhere but to his collar. She doesn't want to look Rick straight in the eyes.

"SumSum, my eyes are up here." Rick said trying hide his amusement. 

Summer felt her ears tingle with the stupid petname she instantly liked which only fueled the flush look on her face. Summer slowly lifted her gaze towards Rick's face. Summer can see the slightest smile on his lips tugging the corner of his mouth before shifting her eyes to his icy blue eyes piercing her dark green ones, drinking the sight of him, with his ruggedly handsome features. 

\- - - - -

Summer can't help herself but she does not remember her feet moving to their own accord towards Rick stepping inside his personal space, Rick looking down at her with a slight concern on his face.

"Rick- I" Summer ran her hands on his chest.

"What are you doi-" Rick was cut off as Summer grabbed the lapel of his labcoat, and crashing her lips against his and circled her arms around his neck and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and Rick quick hands smooth on her thighs sliding down, grabbing her ass.

\- - - - -

Summer eyes blinked many times as Rick snapped his fingers infront her face, interrupting her day dream. "Hey little creep, don't just stand there and stare at me like I'm some fucking burger." Rick said with an amuse expression, sliding his hands inside the front pocket of his labcoat.

Summer groaned internally, she doesn't want anything awkward between them but here she is making it more awkward. She cleared her throat and feign innocence and scrunching up her nose in denial "No and please stop, ugh. For godsake, your my grandpa." Summer said with a huff.

"I know that but you're the one making it more awkward by acting more awkward. Not me, so yeah, whatever." Rick said dismissively then his eyes went wide. "Oh shit." Rick said it like he screwed.

Rick started searching himself but couldn't find what he was looking for. 

"Goddammit Morty!" Rick said annoyed and stared at Summer longer than necessary. Deciding whether grab his angsty grandson from his room but does not want to deal with his bitching right now.

Rick knew that what he was about to do is not a good idea. Oh well fuck it.

"What?" Summer asked, confused.

"You're coming with me." Rick said taking Summer by the hand towards the ship, already shoving her inside. The feel of his callous cold hands grazing her palm sent shivers down to her spine. Summer quickly shrugged it off.

"What's going on?" Summer asked as she clicked her seatbelt.

"We're just going to grab something that I forgot to take with me." Rick said igniting the ship's engine.

"And you need me to tag along to do that?" Summer asked sounding a little doubtful.

"No, Summer. I-I need a lookout." Rick said carefully. "Are you up for an adventure?" Rick looked straight in her eyes waiting for a response. Summer averted her gaze, she's not really comfortable when Rick looked at her like that. She's afraid she'll fall deeply and drown on those icy blue eyes.

"Okay, let's do this grandpa Rick." Summer said with determination and finally looking up at Rick, again with the slightest curved upward tugging the corner of his lips. Maybe it's a good idea to build a strong relationship between her and Rick as a granddaughter and grandfather, maybe they need more bonding time, to get herself used that she has a grandpa and not some hot piece of a scientist.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Rick said and winked at her before hovering the ship into the sky.

Summer blushed and immediately looked to her opposite watching the town getting smaller as the ship ascended through the sky. 

Summer is now starting to think that an adventure with Rick alone is not a good idea.

*****

Rick put the ship in auto pilot as soon as they were out from the earth's atmosphere.

They sail through the comets and asteroid good for thirty minutes and as much as Rick would want to continue the wonderful silence, it pained him to break it as he need to find out about the drugs.

Rick cleared his throat. "Summer, I need to know where you got the drugs." Looking at Summer with a unreadable expression on his face.

Summer eyes went wide, with a look saying 'how did you know'. Rick rolled his eyes.

"Summer, you got drug overdosed and if I didn't act quickly, you are probably dead already." Rick said gruffly.

Summer opened her mouth with a confusion on her face. "I uh, it was from the party... Wait... Rick you said I was trying to get in your pants." She said.

"Well duh, the medicine I injected you counteracted the toxins while leaving a side effect which is to mate." Rick explained casually.

"You knew the side effects but you still injected it into me?" Summer asked bewildered with an accusing tone.

"Summer, you little dumbshit—" Rick said and let out an exasperated sigh and run a hand through his wild messy hair "—I saved your ass okay? You-You are making it sound like I am some fucking pervert when I was only doing my job as your _grandpa_. Jeez" Rick said incredulously.

"I just..." Summer trailed. "All I could remember is that I was floating and happy, until I can't feel my knees from dancing and... when I wake up, I'm on my bed already." 

"Alright, Summer. I'll tell y-URRP-you what happened. It's fucking 3 AM in the morning and wh-when I was about get my sleep, the doorbell rang, you were outside passed out, dead as a doornail o-o-only to find out you were drugged, so I have to carry you to my workshop, and you know I'm old so you can imagine how it hurts my back—" Rick exagerrated pointing at his bony back "A-a-and injected you with my shit and carry you again to your bed so you can take a rest." Rick paused to pull out his flask and taking a swig. "But I didn't know the side effects until you tried to get it on with me and I had to sedate you." 

Summer thought she can control her actions but how in the world she ends up like that? Summer promised to herself not to use any more drugs. She felt like a little kid being scolded. What is she thinking? Of course she's still a child and Rick is her grandpa. She feels so pathetic and embarrassed. 

Summer looked guiltily at Rick with his face stern. The shame crawling to her reddening face, eyes teary and only noticed the purple bruise under his ear but he said he sedated her. Rick was not telling the entire truth. Did something happen between them? God she hoped she remembered how she inflicted that hickey on him, want to see his face, want to taste... "I'm sorry Rick! I-I didn't mean to-" Summer covered her face with her hands with shame and with a buzzing arousal between her legs and started to sob quitely. She does not want to face Rick anymore, how can she still think that way to him? It's completely wrong. Summer feels bad about it. 

Summer felt a small comforting pats on her head, she removed her hands slowly and averted her gaze to Rick who's arm reached her, still patting her head lightly. Rick does not have any idea what innocent touch was doing to her, which only fueled her arousal. 

"It's alright, Summer. You made a mistake and I made a mistake but in the end, it really does not matter. We live our lives making mistakes and that's fine, that's part of our lives, y-you don't want to regret something you did when you wanted to do it anyway" Rick shrugged.

Summer stopped sobbing and processed the words he said. How can she regret something she does not remember doing? 

"Is that what you do?" Summer asked quietly. Rick removed his hand and the autopilot. Summer felt a little bit of relief when Rick removed his hands but at the same time disappointed.

"Hell yeah, when I want something, I get it Summer and when I want to do something, nobody can stop me." Rick said winking at her again before turning his attention to their destination. "Dont worry dawg, I get it. I was doing the same thing at your age, alcohol, drugs, sex, you named it." Summer looked away at the mention of sex. She knows Rick is just trying to lighten the mood but here she is, thinking about Rick in an inappropriate way.

Summer shut her thighs and rubbed them trying to ease her arousal but it's only making her hot. She tried to open the AC but it's not working.

Summer still feels uncomfortably hot. Rick reached the dashboard and flick on something to turn the AC. "You alright?" Rick asked as they entered a space current.

Rick's rough and gruff voice made Summer squirm on her seat. What the hell is going on with her? She was just okay earlier but now, she's fidgeting like a fucking horny bitch. Summer gripped the sides of her seat, trying to control herself. She need some help.

"Rick?" Summer said thickly with a panicked voice. She does not know what's going on with her but the feeling is so intense. Summer saw the brief bewildered expression on Rick's face before rummaging something in his labcoat.

Rick can smell Summer's arousal and it is exactly the same thing when she was drugged. When Summer called his attention, with his name seductively rolling from her lips. His eyes widened when he saw her pupils dilating from her confused and pained face. Her knuckles white from gripping her seat. He's almost proud that Summer somehow can hold herself together but not for too long.

This drug she consumed is absolutely something else. He needs to find out who fucking drugged his granddaughter and triggering her teenage hormones when he's around her for too long.

Rick already has the syringe at his hands, ready to sedate Summer. Rick heard the unclicking of Summer's belt. 

Summer felt herself making short hard pants and seeing her hands undo her seat belt and Rick with a 'fucked' expression, suddenly her vision became blurry and hearing Rick say "Oh fuck." softly with a frustrated groan before passing out from her consciousness.

Before Rick can register what's going on, Summer was already straddling his lap. Summer's hands was sliding up and down on his chest. Summer smiled seductively.

"Summer y‐UURRP-you dumb bitch, get off me! Y-you don't know what you're doing!" Rick said furiously, his other free hand gripped on Summer waist, trying to lift her up but failed.

Summer ground her hips against his crotch, Rick can feel his blood rushing south. This is not good. This is not really good.

"Are you sure I don't know what I'm doing _grandpa Rick_?" Like a lion wanting to be released, Rick growled. Summer teasing him acting like some fucking sex goddess and he know it is working alright. Summer purred seductively to his ears, licking and nipping his earlobe. Rick deliciously shuddered. He need to think! He need to fucking think really quick.

Rick's gripped tightened on Summer's waist, fingers dugging her hips. Summer moaned from the pain and pressed her soft breast against his bony lean chest.

Summer circled her arms around Rick's neck and looked at him in the face. "You know Rick, I fucking love it when you call me with that stupid petname." Summer said sensually against his lips. Rick felt his lips being teased, tingling, feeling neglected.

Summer got even more aroused by breathing in Rick's strong smell of booze.

Summer gave Rick the slightest peck of kiss before pulling back to see Rick's reaction. His eyes were shut close and gritting his teeth.

When he opened his eyes, Rick's pupil were dilated, nothing but a pure lust with a predatory look, gritting his teeth.

Unfortunately for Rick, Summer didn't give him enough time to think.

"Fuck it." Rick muttered, pulling Summer with a hard searing kiss.

Their kiss was all teeth and tongue, Rick wants more, he positioned his head where he can taste Summer better, their tongue fighting for dominance but Summer is losing. Summer small whimpers were muffled when Rick sucked her tongue, drool escaping from the corner of her mouth.

Rick had to pulled back for them to breathe. A string of saliva was visible when Rick slowly broke the kiss, their foreheads were leant against each other, their nose brushing softly. Both were panting heavily.

Rick felt a pain on his neck and when he trace it, it was his own syringe. Summer stole it from his hands while they were making out.

Summer pulled her headback smiling triumphantly with a wicked twinkle from her lustful eyes.

Rick blinked few times but his vision starting to spin.

"Don't worry _Grandpa _Rick, I'll take good care of you." Summer purred.

That was all Rick heard before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer remembered. What would Rick do?
> 
> Sorry I suck at Summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know its been a while but here you go! I've added some tags. I hope you enjoy the smut!

Rick opened a bleary eye, it was weird, he felt like he was drunk but he is sober, no hungover or whatsoever. It was dark as usual. He never experienced passing out without completely being trashed. He does not know how long he was passed out.

He closed his eyes again, lying on _his_ bed that is too soft and comfortable for his back and something warmth beside him radiating and seeping through his naked skin. _Naked skin. _Wait. What? His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright and a bit disoriented.

His eyes adjusted in the darkness. He looked to his side. There was Summer lying completely naked as the day she was born sleeping peacefully in a fetal position beside him. He brought his hands to his face, rubbing himself and ran them through his messy wild hair. He remembered making out with Summer and then the little shit put him to sleep by using the drug that was intended to sedate her.

Rick Sanchez, the most wanted man in the galactic universe for committing heinous crimes, was just fucking raped by his own grand-daughter-in-law. Him getting boned without his consent is laughable. He never thought of getting taken advantage of, well sexually.

He's not sure whether he should be fucking pissed or proud. Obviously, he let his guard down just to get some pussy. Rick is angry to himself, mostly because he was not able to stop Summer and help her, and she's probably going to be traumatized if she knew about it. He knows now that the drug she induced somehow activated her horny hormones whenever he's around her for too long, transforming her behavior into a wild vixen. He needed to whip something for her to counteract the negative effects.

He should not worry about it too much because it's not like Summer is with him all the time, right? they only interact with each other during breakfast, watch together their favorite show. No. no, no, no. He should stop making excuses, he knows to himself that he likely wants to hang out with Summer for a little while because the little shit has always that stupid glow on her face when he insults her. Enjoying his company. Him giving her attention the way she wants.

He looked at her again, his eyes raking over her nubile body. He slowly lick his lips. Fuck, how he wanted to remember. He wanted to be the one to dominate, just imagining Summer enjoying his cock while he's passed out made him instantly hard. Shit.

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fuck." muttered Rick.

Summer stirred in her sleep. He quickly lied down and turn his back from her. Why the fuck he lied beside her instead of bolting out there? He knows the answer but it's completely fucked up. Well it really does not matter since Summer already fucked him unconsciously. But that does not count since she won't remember any of it, right? He's really in a deep trouble.

Summer was murmuring something in her sleep and Rick tensed when he felt her small hands trace his back, and shifting closer, and snaked her right arm under his and rested her hand on his taut chest pulling herself close until her bosom is completely flushed against his back.

Rick groaned, just feeling her soft breast on his back. Fuck, he need to keep it together. Summer's body is so fucking hot and she was actually spooning him, he can feel the hair of her pubic bone softly rubbing on his lower back. He badly want to turn around and just fucking kiss her and get on with it.

He slowly untangled himself and sat up, he popped some pillow behind his back and rested the back of his head against the headboard

He stroked himself, giving himself heavenly few pumps while staring at Summer. He wanted to touch her so bad. He bit himself, he's like some pervert teenager jacking off on female's dressing room while peeping. Fuck, he can come just like this, it's not like he is going to touch Summer sleeping, especially _naked_ around him. Right? No need to do anything. Right? He closed his eyes, slowly stroking and teasing himself. Shit.

_Summer was dreaming, in her dreams, Rick was naked on her bed, taking advantage of his drunken stupor, Rick grumbled but allowed her to touch him._

Summer heard some audible groan and opened her eyes slowly, and blinked lazily, it was too dark and does not have the time to adjust her sight, she groaned in disappointment of having her dreams interrupted. She closed her eyes again, wanting to go back to her dream.

Then there was a familiar scent that hit her, enveloping her, intoxicating her senses with only Rick's musky scent, and booze. 

Summer sighed happily. She must be in another dream but it felt too real. Her body felt a bit sore, especially her groin. She heard again the familiar grumble again. She can hear Rick's sighs, his breathing was uneven.

Now she's completely aware she is not alone on her bed. Her mind rushed through the events, remembering being alone with Rick in his ship, going for an adventure and feeling a little weird and hot... then she remembered unbuckling her seatbelt and straddling Rick's lap before passing out...

No. no, no, she has to remember...

She tried to racking her brains.. there it is, it was kind a vague...

_ there was her.. kissing Rick...and..._

_Rick kissing her back..._

_and... her plucking away the syringe he was holding.._ _. _

_Rick continued to devour her hungrily before she stabbed the syringe behind his neck..._

_and.._

_"Don't worry Grandpa Rick, I'll take good care of you." she purred before Rick passed out on her arms..._

What. The. Hell?

The moonlight filtered through Summer's window emanating Rick's spiky grey-blue hair.

Summer slowly sat upright, she can see Rick's right hand stroking himself, his eyes closed, biting his lip. She looked down, his cock looks angry, just like in her dream...

Her dream. No, it was not a dream.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She took advantage of Rick... Will he ever forgive her?

"Rick?"

Rick snapped his eyes open and stopped stroking himself.

When Rick locked eyes with her, Summer never looked so guilty and she burst into tears. She sobbed in her hands. Rick quickly pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Rick." she sobbed against the crook of his neck. He swallowed hard. Her lips and hot breath brushing against his neck was making him dizzy, her breast flushed against his chest was not helping either.

"I-I remembered." she said guiltily. She moved her face away from his neck and looked up to him. Her eyes full of regret and sorrow. "I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that, Rick." she hiccupped.

Compared to Rick's crimes, this was nothing for him. It was not a big deal either. Rick looked down at Summer, and spoke as he stroke Summer's hair and her back drawing circles with his thumb.

"Sum-sum, listen sweetie. It was not your fault. You-you were not in control of that situation." Rick realized that it was mostly his fault for giving in because of his damn sexual urges.

"I can't blame myself either that you find me irresistible." said Rick jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood. Then there was silence. Summer heartbeat doubled. Rick can actually feel it because her breast pressed against his chest firmly.

The tension is thick between them. Summer is the one to break the silence.

"We should get dressed." Summer suggested without moving, her face flushed. Rick knows calling her the stupid pet name was a bad idea. He remembered her confessing how she loves calling her that.

"Right." said Rick thickly and not moving either.

Their only light was the moon light illuminating inside Summer's room.

Summer couldn't help herself but discreetly gaze down at Rick's half hard junk. Her breathing hitch, she just realized how that monster was inside her before. She couldn't believe it fitted her, although she remembered, but it was still like a dream which was vague because most of her action were out of her control, she wants it to happen naturally.

Wait. What.

Did she just thought she wants it to happen naturally? She bit her lower lip.

"Like what you see?" teased Rick.

Summer eyes snapped back to Rick's, like a kid caught stealing a candy. She let out a nervous laugh, pulling away at Rick's hold.

"I-uh, was not looking." said Summer defensively.

Rick chuckled. "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"Hey." said Summer in protest and playfully punched at Rick's chest to which Rick caught.

Rick couldn't help himself anymore, he pulled Summer for a kiss, Summer kissed back with the same amount of ferocity. Their kiss was frantic, desperate to taste each other.

Rick snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her so that Summer was straddling his lap.

Summer gasped in Rick's mouth as she felt her cunt brush against his length. Rick growled as she sat on it and started grinding her hips. Rick groaned lewdly.

Summer's brain was turning into a mush. Rick swirled his tongue against her, tasting her sweet cavern. Her mouth flooded with vodka, Rick was intoxicating her, melting in Rick's touch and drowning herself in Rick's mouth. 

Rick moved his mouth on her neck, kissing and nipping, then moved to her jaw right under her ear.

"I've-I've got to be inside you baby." said Rick hoarsely, sounding so desperate.

Summer nodded furiously and wrapped her arms around his neck then Rick gripped Summer's hips and rolled on top of her. His arms rested on each side of her head, making sure he doesn't crush her with his weight. Rick was brushing his length lazily between her wet folds. He growled. Rick wanted to make sure that Summer is not doing this because of the effect of drugs, he wants Summer to do this because she wanted him wholeheartedly.

He pulled his head back to take a good look of his Summer.

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this?" Rick asked testily, his voice was almost audible. He would die if she would say no.

Rick was looking at her with a visible concern etched on his face.

Summer stared at Rick with want and desire.

"I-I... I wanted this. I want you, Rick." said Summer almost pleadingly. "Don't you want me?" she asked, a flash of fear of rejection crossed her dark green eyes. She wanted to remember this moment and forget the ones she vaguely remember.

Rick's eyes darken, his jaw clenched and captured her mouth once again, kissing her feverishly. Summer ran her hands through his wild messy hair, making a fist. Rick fucking loves it, it's driving him insane.

"What do you think is my answer baby?" Rick asked seductively before he moved his mouth again on her neck, kissing, and biting gently on her smooth skin, sucking hard, claiming her.

"Your skin is so fucking soft." Rick mouthed against her skin. He shifted his weight on his knees so he is not crushing her with his weight, the tip of his cock brushed her clit again. They both shivered from the contact sending pleasure to their core.

"Rick~" Summer crooned and tilted her head to give him more access while she buck her hips, wanting more contact.

Summer whined when the sudden pressure of Rick's dick pressed against her clit was lost as Rick slowly lowered himself, kissing her collar bone, and gently cupping her breast, Rick ran a thumb over the pink bud until it hardened, he lowered himself capturing her breast with his warm mouth.

He slowly suck the pink bud, licking it and swirling his tongue around it, flicking his tongue. He did not neglect the other, giving the same passionate attention. Summer mewled under his touch, throwing her head back.

He continued to lower himself, kissing her navel, sucking and licking all the way down to her soft curly hair while squeezing her breasts.

Rick ran his hands over her smooth body, trailing his long spidery fingers down to her ribs, to her stomach until they are rested between the inside of her thighs.

He wanted to taste her before he buries himself inside her. Using both his thumbs, he spread her cunt and gave her a long agonizing lick. Summer whined, arching her back from the pleasure.

Rick repeatedly lick her clit before replacing it with his thumb, brushing it harshly while he tongue fuck her cunt. Summer was bucking her hips, fucking Rick's mouth. She is so close. Rick's tongue is so hot and slick, she can hear how wet she is, Rick was sloppily lapping her juices.

"Rick." Summer warned, her voice was tight. Rick can feel she's coming, and without warning he plunged his index finger. He added another digit and kept pistoling her pussy, hitting her g-spot over and over. Rick can feel her walls quivering and tightening around his fingers.

"Come for me baby." said Rick hoarsely.

And come she did. She cried out from her orgasm, her hips convulsed as Rick lowered his head, lapping her juices.

When Summer came down from her high, Rick gave her a shit eating grin.

"That was amazing." Summer said breathlessly.

Rick climb on top of her and kissed her forehead.

"There's more than that baby." said Rick, smiling wickedly. He positioned himself between her legs.

Rick brushed his nose against her and languidly kiss her, letting her taste herself, sweet and salty, they finished their kiss with a smack.

"Ready?" He asked.

Summer nodded.

He lined himself and slowly pushed the tip in.

Summer gasped. He's huge.

"You okay baby?" asked Rick gruffly. Summer nodded and signal him to continue.

Rick pushed slowly, allowing her to accommodate him. Rick groaned when his prick was buried all way to the hilt, almost balls deep. 

He slowly pulled out, carefully watching Summer.

Her cunt is slick and hot, and oh so tight. Rick loves how her cunt sucking her dick, taking his cock so well. He fucking loves it. He thrusted his hips and Summer wailed.

"Shh, baby. Morty will hear." Rick warned.

Summer bit the back of her hand to keep herself from moaning loud.

Rick agonizingly pulled out but not all the way before slamming back in. Summer whimpered and gasp with his ministrations.

Summer couldn't take it anymore, it was torturing her. "Ri-Rick p-please" She pleaded.

"Please what? Huh, Summer?" Rick teased, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in.

"Fuck me. Please, Rick!" begged Summer, almost crying from frustration.

Rick lost it and grab her hips and started fucking her mercilessly. Summer cried from pleasure. Summer nerve endings were on fire that every time Rick slammed his hips onto her, smashing her clit with his pubic bone, it brings delight to her core, taking her closer where she wants to be.

Rick grabbed Summer legs and threw them over his shoulder, almost bending her so that he can fuck her deeper.

"Yeah baby, you feel so good baby, so fucking tight." said Rick gritting his teeth as he pound harder, increasing his pace impossibly fast, soaking his prick in her dripping cunt.

Summer was too drowned in pleasure to answer, mumbling unintelligible things, Rick was driving her insane. She can come just by listening to his nonsense rambling.

"You fucking love my cock baby?" Summer nodded furiously.

"A fucking slut for me, huh?" Rick growled and grabbed the back of her thighs, pushing them until her knees reached the each side of her head. He continued fucking her deeply, his hips thrusting vigorously, his pace was getting sloppier and frantic at every second.

"Rick, I-I"

Summer was coming, Rick leant down and captured her mouth.

Summer came with a muffled whimper, Rick drowned her cries by frantically shoving his tongue in her mouth, licking and sucking her tongue until a drool escape from the corner of her mouth. Her hips shook violently, her walls quivered which almost sent Rick over the edge, her walls tightened around his Prick as he rode her orgasm, fucking her until she's sensitive and tender. Summer can't take it, it was too overwhelming. She tried to push Rick away to keep him from pounding her but her attempts were futile.

Rick growled and with one final thrust, Rick stilled and grunted as he came. His dick pulsating as he emptied his seeds inside her before collapsing on top of her with a groan.

Rick rolled onto his back and grunted. He definitely never fuck someone this intense before.

Rick noticed Summer's legs were still shaking. He turned to her and put a hand on the side of his head and leant on his elbow.

"You alright baby?"

"Y-yeah, that was the best." croaked Summer. Her voice was broken from moaning.

"Was? You mean were not finished yet?" said Rick waggling his brow suggestively.

_"SUMMER!"_ yelled Morty through the door, pounding it.

Rick and Summer were startled, Rick fell back from the bed with a light thud while Summer gather the sheets against her chest just in case Morty will jump in the room.

"I can't believe you're having sex so loud and I can hear you, ya know! So fu-fucking keep it down! Geez."

"Morty! Fucking get away you little turd!" Summer shouted indignantly.

"Not yet, have you seen Rick?" asked Morty.

Summer shoot a glance at Rick, her eyes wide from panic.

"No? why are you asking me? isn't like you two are together all the time?" answered Summer.

"No, the last time I saw Rick he was with you in the garage." said Morty, still standing outside her door.

"For fuck sake, he told me to fuck off, okay? He's probably in some dumb adventure, so piss off!"

"Okay! Okay! No need to bust my balls, Jesus."

When Morty is gone, Summer let out a relieved sigh.

"Morty should not know about us or Mom and Dad." said Summer solemnly.

"Believe me baby, I don't want them to know either. So you still want to continue this?"

Summer bit her lip and looked at Rick hungrily.

"You ready for round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some smut. It's my first ever attempt that's why I'm a bit hesitant on uploading it. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Not sure if I should continue with the plot I have in mind but I think it'll just end this way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the small fluffs! I'm still practicing my writing skills. English is not my first language, pardon me for any grammar and sentence structure errors. Let me know what you think! Suggestions are welcome! :)


End file.
